


Predator

by SeverusSnapeFan



Series: Summer With Snape Universe [4]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Predators - Freeform, Rape/Non-con Elements, fear wetting, pedophile - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverusSnapeFan/pseuds/SeverusSnapeFan
Summary: “You were more focused on ensnaring Narcissa if I recall, but yes even Slughorn noticed. He was never to be left alone with the younger years, he had wondering eyes and hands,” Severus said out seriously.“Well what do you want me to do? I can’t make him leave now,” Lucius said out honestly, it would be a scandal, especially because there was not actual reason. He hadn’t done anything..yet anyway, and wasn’t that terrifying.“I guess there is nothing to do, is there an elf or two assigned to the children?” Severus asked curiously.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Lucius Malfoy, Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy & Severus Snape
Series: Summer With Snape Universe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580218
Comments: 9
Kudos: 61





	Predator

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mandancie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandancie/gifts).



> This is another story, like the math teacher but in HP world. This took so long because when I write dark things I need to be in a place of darkness. Unfortunately this weekend I was in a place of darkness and out popped this story. I hope she likes it.

Severus read the missive that the owl had delivered to him with a grimace. Apparently Lucius was hosting a luncheon on Friday and he wanted Harry and Ron to spend some more time with Draco, which meant that he had to come by association. Severus knew this was probably the exact reason he worded the invitation this way.

If he hadn’t put the boys into it, Severus wouldn’t be going. Social events were not his thing, he enjoyed his solitude, not playing Pureblood games. He shook the thought away, wondering how many people were going to come to luncheon. Knowing his friend as he did, it would be all the Pureblood families and probably a few reporters, which meant Harry needed to go in his Emery persona. He sighed before after penning his acceptance he tied the scroll to the owl’s leg and left the room as it flew off.

Severus walked through his manor, heading towards the playroom, as that is where the boys spent the majority of their summer days if they weren’t outside flying or riding their bikes. He grinned ruefully to himself, he would have never thought he would willingly allow a Weasley to stay under his roof for an undetermined amount of time.

But Ronald had been the perfect playmate for Harry, it meant that his little boy wasn’t always so underfoot. He wanted Harry to gain a bit more independence, especially with his regression. He could trust Ronald, which is why he was here. The boy had matured and he was more then happy to award the boy for that, which is why he had planned on taking the both of them to America in a few weeks.

This was also another reason why they needed to go the luncheon, Draco was feeling more than a little jealous of all the time that Ronald was spending with Harry. It’s as if his little Slytherin thought that Harry wouldn’t like him anymore which was ridiculous as even Ron liked Draco now. And if Lucius and Arther were to be believed the blood feud between the two families was gone thanks to those two little boys. Shaking the thoughts away he knocked once before he let himself into the playroom.

“Hi Daddy!” Harry chirped out happily as he bounced on the indoor trampoline. He grinned as he bounced high enough and jumped off, landing softly onto the floor with a giggle.

“Hi Uncle Severus,” Ron said out easily from where he was eating an apple, swinging from the rope swing.

Severus arched and eyebrow thankful for the Elves help in reinforcing the safety precautions he had added to this entire room. He didn’t want the children getting hurt, so every surface in this room was soft, be it the ceiling, wall, floor, the corners, everything was kid proof. “Hi Harry, Ronald, how are you boys doing? Have you finished your summer work?” He asked out curiously.

“We finished it, Draco told us if we got it done now we would have the whole summer to do whatever we want. And we wouldn’t have to worry about it the closer it got to school starting,” Ron said out truthfully.

“Hermione always says that too, but she says it meanly, so we never listened to her,” Harry admitted out.

Severus bit the inside of his lip to keep from grinning like he wanted too. “Good job, Draco was right, is your work out? I’d like to check it if you don’t mind,” he added out. He just wanted to make sure everything was correct.

“We put them on your desk in your study,” Harry said proudly.

“Good job boys,” Severus said feeling a little bit proud at their insight as well. “I have something to talk too you about,”

“Something good or something bad?” Ron asked out carefully.

“Is this about our trip in a couple of weeks?” Harry asked out worriedly his eyes wide.

“Something good I think, and no it’s not about our trip. That’s still happening the first week of July,” Severus explained.

“Oh, then what?” Harry asked out plainly.

“The Malfoys are having a luncheon on Friday and Draco has requested that you and Ronald attend,” Severus said out truthfully.

Ron grinned reading in between the lines. “So you have to go too right?”

“Yes,” Severus said with an aggrieved sigh.

“I want to go, I miss Draco, and Theo; is he gonna be there?” Harry asked out hopefully.

“Yes, all the of the Slytherin students will probably be there, as well as few other well known Pure-bloods. But thankfully you boys will only have to interact with the other children,” Severus said out truthfully.

Ron frowned as he wondered about something. “Harry can’t come,” he said out seriously.

“Yes I can, Daddy just said I could,” Harry pouted out, getting proper angry that Ron was trying to uninvited him. Draco was his friend first!

“That’s not that what I meant, you can come but not as you,” Ron said out quickly.

“I’m confused,” Harry said with a pout.

“I think Ronald means that given the company that Lucius is inviting it would be better for everyone if you wore your Emery persona instead of just Harry,” Severus said out carefully. He didn’t want Harry to think he preferred one over the other as they were both irrevocably his son.

“Oh, yeah I know that, I was gonna be Emery anyway. Uncle Lucius has issues when I’m Harry still,” Harry said out honestly, he could understand where the man was coming from too.

Severus knew that as well, he hadn’t known that Harry was aware of it until then; and he knew that Lucius was working on it. “Even with your Emery persona, I want you and Ron to stay with the children, if you need me or Narcissa or Lucius you can call a house elf and we’ll come to you,” he said out carefully.

“Why can’t we come look for you ourselves?” Harry wondered out loud.

“Because Uncle Lucius had a horrible past and some of those friends from that past might be here and they might have a problem with Uncle Severus. They’ll have a problem with me because my family is considered blood traitors,” Ron explained out gently.

Harry frowned because that wasn’t nice. “Okay Daddy, if I need you I’ll call an elf,” the little boy said out glumly.

“I’ll try to stay by Harry as well,” Ron said out seriously.

“You don’t have to babysit him, but if you would both watch out for each other that would be great,” Severus said out honestly.

“We will, you have nothing to worry about Daddy,” Harry said out with a bright smile.

Severus nodded before he left them to play, hoping that he was worrying for nothing, and that he would really have nothing to worry about.

_**~*~*~Friday~*~**~*~*~** _

Draco checked the clock on the wall, as he waited by the fireplace to greet the guests. Nearly everyone was here for the luncheon except for Uncle Severus and Harry and Ron. He shook his head at his mother who informed him she would happily lead Ron and Emery once they arrived here.

He wanted to greet them himself, he wanted to see if Harry looked any different. Mostly he just wanted to make sure that Ron hadn’t tried to turn Harry against him. Though that was his insecurity talking as he knew deep down, Ron and him had come to an understanding that day in the loo. He was jolted from his thoughts as Ron stepped through the floo gracefully, dressed in expensive robes he had never seen the redhead in.

“Where is Uncle Severus?” Draco said forging the formal greeting as he saw his classmate.

“He’s coming either after or with Harry,” Ron said as he honestly wasn’t sure. He had gone first prepared to catch the younger boy. They didn’t need to wait much longer as Uncle Severus stepped out of the fireplace holding Harry in his Emery persona in his arms.

“The floo is still scary,” Harry said, his voice sounding much younger thanks to the deaging potion.

“That’s why we went together,” Severus told him out soothingly before he put him down.

“Welcome, Emery and Professor Snape, and Ronald Weasley to Malfoy Manor,” Draco said out formally.

“Thanks, now drop the act you sound like a pompous git,” Ron said with a grimace on his face.

“I know, but now I can lead you and Emery to where the kid’s luncheon is. It’s way more fun then this stuffy ole party,” Draco said out brightly.

“Awesome, Bye Daddy see you later,” Harry said out happily as he as he started walking towards Draco with his hand outstretched.

Draco grinned as he reached for the younger male’s hand before he turned to lead Ron and Harry towards the kid’s party.

Severus smiled briefly at the boys before he made his way over to Lucius, grimacing before blanking his face to his mask as he took in the associates the man was talking too. While Severus himself had been a Death eater turned spy, Lucius had wholeheartedly been a true death eater, and unfortunately still kept up the connections with the rest of that crowd. Severus knew that he had been one of the Dark Lord’s favorite as his personal potion’s master, not mention inventor of deadly spells. So the majority of the death eaters were afraid of him and for good reason. He steel himself before he came up next to his friend.

“Thank you for inviting me Lucius,” Severus said out Cordially.

“Of course, Draco loves it when his godfather stops by. Speaking of sons, where is your little one?” Lucius asked out curiously as he didn’t see Emery around anywhere.

“Draco has taken him and Ronald to the area where the children are,” Severus explained out carefully.

“I’ll drop in on them to say hello,” Lucius said, his eyes smiling even if his lips were in a thin line. He was very fond of Harry, especially in his Emery persona.

“I wasn’t aware you had a son Snape,” Antonin Dolohov said with a look on his face as if Christmas had come early for him.

“Why were you need to be aware? Since when you do we even run in the same circle? We may have served the Dark Lord together but you and I have never been in the same league, and never will,” Severus said out carefully.

He had a problem with Dolohov, a big one and he had no idea why Lucius still associated with this filth. This was a man who enjoyed going after the children when they went on raids, especially the little boys. Seeing as Lucius had a son, he couldn’t fathom why his friend allowed this predator so closed to his son, and now by extension his own.

“I just want to know why he wasn’t announced in the pure blood circles is all, and I’m curious to know what he looks like. I wonder who he takes after, his mother or if he took after his father,” Dolohov said as he leered at Snape.

The man wasn’t bad to look at, he just preferred his type to be prepubescent and underage. That was the true reason why he joined the death eaters, to satisfy his urges. But since the Dark Lord had been defeated he hadn’t been able do that for the last 12 years now, and he itching from his desire to do so again.

Severus kept his body loose, but inwardly he was feeling like a animal ready to pounce if this predator looked at his son in the wrong way. He turned to look at his friend, who he noted had narrowed his eyes said associate. “Lucius, I needed to speak with you about a Hogwarts matter,” he said out dryly.

“Of course Severus, excuse us,” Lucius said out politely before he and Severus walked away.

Severus spelled muffilato around them, as he didn’t want their conversation to be overheard. “Why would you bring that pedophile to a luncheon where our children are at?” He asked out, enraged but keeping it under wraps as they could still be seen even if they couldn’t be heard.

“I..I didn’t know, there were rumors about a death eater who preyed on children, but I didn’t know it was Antonin! We knew him in school and I don’t remember any such instances,” Lucius admitted, his heart in his throat at the implications that someone would try to hurt his son in that way. That he had brought someone who was capable of harming something of his, it was very sobering and dare he say it terrifying.

“You were more focused on ensnaring Narcissa if I recall, but yes even Slughorn noticed. He was never to be left alone with the younger years, he had wondering eyes and hands,” Severus said out seriously.

“Well what do you want me to do? I can’t make him leave now,” Lucius said out honestly, it would be a scandal, especially because there was not actual reason. He hadn’t done anything..yet anyway, and wasn’t that terrifying.

“I guess there is nothing to do, is there an elf or two assigned to the children?” Severus asked curiously.

“Yes, I don’t want them getting hurt, for every two kids there is one elf,” Lucius promised him.

“Okay, it should be fine, perhaps I’m worrying for nothing,” Severus said out slowly, hoping he was, even if his gut was telling him otherwise.

“We will keep an eye on him,” Lucius said fiercely.

Severus nodded before he cancelled the spell so they could head back to their group. Unfortunately Severus’s gut instincts were usually right as they had kept him alive, as his life as a spy on one of the most dangerous wizards in the world.

_**~*~*~Malfoy Quidditch Pitch~*~*~*~** _

Harry squirmed impatiently from where he standing on the quidditch pitch with most of the kids from the party. A few of the girls were sitting on a blanket and watching them, but a couple others were waiting to get picked. Draco and Ron were organizing a quidditch match between the kids that were there. It was amazing because it was a mixture of all of the Hogwarts houses but no one even cared.

“Okay, I’ll take Emery.” Ron said immediately since he was allowed to go first.

“What? No way, Emery is an alternate he can for both teams since we have an uneven number,” Draco said knowing if Emery was on Ron’s team they had lost before it even started.

“Alright, I guess,” Ron said with a grin. “It was worth a shot, okay I’ll take Susan,” he said happily, welcoming the Hufflepuff onto his team. He had seen her play and he knew she was good.

“I’ve got Terrence,” Draco said happily as he picked a boy from the Slytherin quidditch team.

Ron nodded, conceding that Draco was being strategic before choosing a Slytherin Chaser with a rueful grin. He wasn’t going to let Draco get all the good players.

Draco was surprised when Ron picked a Slytherin of all people but he guess his options were a bit limited, he surprised himself when he chose a Hufflepuff, but Diggory was really good as a seeker, And since Emery was an Alternate and since Draco preferred chaser it all worked out.

As Ron went to pick his next player, Harry finally moved over to where Draco was listening to a boy as to why he should pick him for his team. He waited as patiently as he could for the boy to stop talking before he pulled on the blonde’s sleeve.

“Draco,” Harry said out hurriedly.

“What’s up Emery?” Draco asked curiously.

“I need the toilet,” Harry said out urgently.

“Okay, thanks for me telling me,” Draco said out absently before he chose another player for his team.

Harry frowned before he tugged on the blonde’s sleeve again. “Draco please, I need a wee,” the little boy pleaded out tearfully.

“Why don’t you ask Ron to take you?” Draco asked honestly.

“it’s your house,” Harry said out truthfully as he squirmed on his feet.

Draco knew Harry had a point, but he had never been in this position where he was the team leader for a pick up quidditch game before, and it was exciting.

“Unless you want to explain to Professor Snape, why his kid out everyone else’s has an accident on himself, you should take him,” Cedric said carefully.

“Ooh, Diggory has a point,” Blaize said dryly.

“You’ll be in detention for ages,” Terrence added out, when it seemed like Draco was going to ignore them.

“Fine, come on Emery, Terrence you and Cedric pick the rest of the team,” Draco grumbled out before he reached for Harry’s hand. He knew it wasn’t the younger male’s fault and he didn’t want him getting upset if he didn’t grab his hand.

Harry smiled as he held onto Draco’s hand, allowing the blonde to lead him to the bathrooms. He was a little surprised to see they weren’t going back to the house and turned to his god brother in confusion. “Where are we going?”

“There’s a toilet room by the broom shed over there,” Draco said pointing out a building a couple feet away from them.

“Oh cool, that means you don’t have to go all the way back inside,” Harry said out happily, he was glad for it, as they kept walking towards the toilet.

_**~*~~*~Inside Malfoy Manor~*~*~*~*** _

Antonin shook his head, it had come back to him and he remembered why he and Snape never ran in the same circles. The other man was one of the few who knew of his dark desires and it seemed that Snape had shared that knowledge with Lucius. He had noted eyes on his person everywhere he went, so he couldn’t even sneak away too see where the children were playing. He had disappeared into one of the bathrooms, trying to figure out a plan when he looked out the Window. The window looked out towards the Quidditch pitch and he could see the children standing around picking teams or sitting on the grass. He didn’t think he would be able to lure one away, until he noticed in the distance, what looked like two little boys walking away from the group.

He grinned a truly evil smile before he grabbed his wand and after spelling himself invisible he quietly walked out of the bathroom and headed outside. He wasn’t sure where the boys were going but he didn’t want to lose his opportunity, so he ran a bit to catch up with them.

Unaware of the danger lurking behind then Draco led Emery to the building, and opened up the door before turning on the light.

“Wow!” Harry gasped out in excitement when he got his first look at it. He was expecting an outhouse of some sort, not this lavish bathroom, it even had a separate shower and massive tub.

“It is pretty impressive,” Draco said out proudly, as if he was the one who had designed it before he pointed out the toilet. “Go on,” he prompted.

“Will you stay in here with me? It’s really big,” Harry said as he slowly made his way to the toilet. He didn’t want to be left in here by himself, even if it looked as cool as it did.

“I will,” Draco promised as he moved further into the bathroom before turning to close the door, when it was hit by something. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and then surprise as one of his father’s friends materialized in front of his eyes. “Can I help your sir?” He asked politely.

“Oh yes you can,” Antonin said with a dark chuckle as he pushed his way into the bathroom before he turned and spelled the door shut and locked.

“You look dead on Lucius and on Snape, I’m going to enjoy breaking you both,” Dolohov said lustfully.

“What are you doing?” Draco asked out softly, as he moved all the way back to where Harry was thankfully not yet peeing.

“Don’t worry, you’ll find out soon enough,” Antonin said out darkly before he flicked his wand at the two boys, spelling their clothes off.

It was in that moment, when Draco and Harry both shared a horrified look to one another that they realized the gravity of this dangerous situation as they stood in only their underpants. What were they going to do?

~* ** _~*~*~*Malfoy Manor~*~*~*_**

Severus came back into the main floor where the luncheon was taking place a frown on his face as he looked around. Where could he have gone? Dread was starting to appear in his stomach as he made his way to Lucius. He pulled him away, not even caring that he had been in the middle of a conversation.

“Severus, what is the meaning of this?” Lucius asked, going quiet after catching the look on his friend’s face.

“I can’t find Dolohov, he was in the toilet and then disappeared. I checked all over the main floor, and he’s nowhere to be found. I checked the children’s area, but an elf informed me they were outside on the Quidditch pitch,” Severus explained quickly.

“Let’s go,” Lucius said before briskly turning to head out of his Manor.

Severus followed after his friend, hoping nothing was wrong but having a sick feeling in his stomach that something was.

_**~*~*~Out building~*~*~*** _

“What are we going to do Draco?” Harry whispered out, from where Draco had pushed him behind him.

“I don’t know,” Draco admitted fearfully. He was so scared he could barely think, they couldn’t beat him, they didn’t know any spells that could help against him. He had been a death eater. “Close your eyes Harry,” he whispered out, as the man started stripping his clothes off, he was going to be sick.

“Merlin help us,” Harry choked out, as he pressed his face into Draco’s back and shook in fear.

Draco noted the slow nature of the way the man was taking off his clothes that he was enjoying their fear, was probably going to get off on it. He needed to alert his father, but how? He nearly bit his lip as he realized something, and not a moment to soon as the man was out in all his naked glory and was making his way towards them, like a lion stalking its prey.

“Taffy!” He screamed out in terror, not noticing the warmth cascading down his legs in his fear.

Taffy the house elf popped right in front of Draco as Dolohov made to grab her little master, she reacted on instinct as she threw her hand out and a wave of magic hit the man in the chest and he went flying into the door. Because the door had been spelled by the man’s own magic, it held up, and didn’t break, though the man might have cracked his own back but that wasn’t their problem.

“Young Master, is you okay?” Taffy asked out softly, horrified at what she had nearly been too late too.

“Get Daddy Taffy, Get Daddy!” Draco screamed out, his fear overriding everything. He couldn’t think of anything and it was a feeling he didn’t want to ever experience again. He would have thought he was in this situation alone if Harry was tightly gripping his shirt and shaking so hard he could hear the younger boy’s teeth chattering together.

“Taffy is not leaving young masters with that filth over there,” Taffy said out seriously before calling a fellow house elf and told them to get the Master.

Ginger popped in front of Lucius and Severus just as they made it to the pitch. She didn’t say anything, just grabbed them both and Apparated her way back to the out building where Taffy was.

Having been an unexpected trip, Lucius and Severus had only managed to stay afoot and not fall to the ground, though they did stumble a bit. “What is the meaning of this elf?” Lucius started out, his patience was thin thanks to the lack of finding Dolohov.

“Young masters are in danger,” Ginger said before she popped out, before she could get punished.

“Lucius look,” Severus hissed out, as he had quickly taken in the situation the moment they had landed. He felt sick, especially when he looked towards the door and could see Antonin butt naked. His eyes sought out the children, his heart dropping into his stomach, while his stomach crept into his throat as he looked at his son and godson.

It was like the boys didn’t even notice they were here, Draco had his eyes closed and was screaming for his Daddy. Something that Severus noted he hadn’t called Lucius that since he was maybe 5 years old. Harry was hidden behind Draco, and hadn’t looked up nor was he making a sound.

“Oh my Merlin,” Lucius whispered, as he pulled out his wand and shot an incarcerous at the still body of his former friend. Once he was sure that the man wasn’t getting away, he made his way towards his screaming child.

“Taffy get Daddy! Get Daddy!” Draco screamed over and over, he couldn’t bare to look knowing the man would be getting him in a few seconds.

“She did get Daddy, I’m here Draco, you’re both safe,” Lucius said softly as he gently ran his hand through his son’s hair. He was surprised to find that his hands were shaking, and when had that happened?

“Daddy?” Draco whispered out, his hands still covering his face, we’re they saved?

“Why don’t you grab Emery?” Lucius asked as Severus had made no move to get his own son.

“I can’t, if I grab him now, Draco is going to react with his magic. He not yet assured that it’s safe,” Severus explained.

“Oh,” Lucius said with a nod. Well Severus was good with children so he supposed that made sense.”Open your eyes Dragon, I’m here and you are so safe,” he whispered before he pressed a kiss to the top of his son’s head.

“Daddy,” Draco sniffled before he opened his eyes cautiously, as the familiar gray eyes of his father looked back into his.

“Are you with me?” Lucius asked out quietly.

Draco nodded as he reached for his father. “Emery. Our Dad’s are here,” he croaked out.

Harry finally pulled his tear stained face from Draco’s back, relieved to see Lucius Malfoy and his own father. He ran over to his father and jumped into his arms, shaking because that had been way too close.

“He tried to touch us,” Harry whispered to his father.

“I know, I’m so sorry I wasn’t here to protect you,” Severus said out sincerely.

“He said he wanted to break us,” Draco said before he gagged as he remembered the image of the man’s naked body and penis proudly out as he headed towards them.

“Put him over the toilet Lucius, he’s going to be sick,” Severus warned as he moved Harry to one arm so he could pull out a potion.

Lucius was thankful they were by the toilet as he had just barely turned his son towards the porcelain bowl before he was violently sick.

Harry flinched and stuck both fingers in his ear at the sound of Draco being sick. He shut his eyes, because he knew he might be sick if he continued to look at it.

“What..What do we do?” Lucius asked out quietly.

“First we get rid of the trash, Taffy please put that trash in the dungeons, make sure he stays alive,” Severus said speaking to the house elf directly before passing over the stomach soother.

“Now what?” Lucius asked, completely out of his element.

“I’m going to floo Poppy and we will go from there,” Severus said carefully. He just wanted to make sure that nothing had happened. “Where did he do with your clothes?” He asked Harry.

“He spelled them off,” Draco croaked out as he drank the minty potion.

“Okay, we can transfigure something until we head back to the manor,” Lucius said simply.

“I’ll just wrap Emery in my robes, I’m going to be carrying him anyway,” Severus said as if Harry was going to complain.

“That’s a good plan, I’m going to be carrying Draco too,” Lucius said, completely out of character.

Draco was glad his father said that as he had been prepared to start screaming again if he had too. He wanted to feel safe in his father’s arms.

“Perhaps we should have Taffy bring us to your Study so we don’t run into anyone,” Severus said when the house elf had returned.

“Good idea Severus,” Lucius said before turning to the elf who went to grab them to transport them to his study.

_**~*~*~*Later that night~*~*~*~*** _

Severus had dosed Draco and Harry and finally Ron with dreamless sleep. After explaining what had happened to the redhead, the boy had gone into shock before snapping out of it and seemed to be grappling with misplaced guilt. It was a mess. Currently the boys were all at Prince Manor with Sirius and Remus watching over them. Lucius hadn’t wanted Draco in the house while they enacted their punishment. They were just glad that Narcissa had wanted to catch up with her cousin and was currently at Prince Manor as well.

“So What the plan?” Lucius said out curiously as they headed down the steps to the dungeons.

“No real plan, but he dies tonight. He tried to hurt something of mine, and now he’ll pay for that with his life,” Severus answered so casually as if Lucius had asked him the weather.

Lucius was reminded in that very moment, why Severus was considered the Dark Lord’s right hand man. How the man was so calm and collected especially after what happened today. Lucius was still reeling and scenarios continued to run through his head. What if they had been too late? What if Draco hadn’t called Taffy?It was very scary, a feeling he wasn’t used to having. He couldn’t imagine how his dragon felt.

“Hello Antonin,” Severus said cheerfully as the the dungeons lit up. The man was still naked as the elves hadn’t thought to cloth him, good. The dungeons were freezing so Severus knew he was cold, and without his wand.

“Snape, I can explain,” Dolohov whispered out, his face paling because Snape was never cheerful. He didn’t want to be around the man if he was happy about something, this was a dangerous man to cross. What had he done? He had let his desires get control of him again.

“No you can’t,” Severus said as he took off his robe and hung it up.

“Lucius, my friend, I didn’t mean any harm,” Antonin said as he turned to the blonde hair man.

“You stopped being my friend, when you decided to go after my son and nephew,” Lucius said sharply.

“Enough of this chatter, there is nothing you can do, no one to help you. How does it feel? Are you scared? You should be, this is for all of your victims,” Severus said before casually flicking his wand at the man’s penis and preforming the castration hex. Just in case he somehow survived, he wouldn’t have a penis to hurt anyone with.

He grinned evilly before stepping back so Lucius could have a turn. Severus blanked his mind, and lost himself in the blood lust of revenge.


End file.
